<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spankingtube使用教程 by Cryyys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433464">Spankingtube使用教程</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryyys/pseuds/Cryyys'>Cryyys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spankingtube 详细教程</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryyys/pseuds/Cryyys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spankingtube使用教程</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>给大家写一个spankingtube 的准确使用守则<br/>
*包括了vpn，如何寻找自己喜欢的视频等等教程，包含英语翻译*<br/>
后期还会出amino，ao3等教程</p><p>—————————分界线——————————</p><p>首先我们可以在浏览器里面搜索spankingtube.com的网址，直接就会进入主页面，页面里面是一个满十八岁的提醒，大家可以忽略，如果好奇的话翻译在图片里可以阅读，点enter就可以进入主页面了。</p><p>进入主页以后大家看到的页面会因打开设备种类不同（ipad，手机，电脑）不同而不同，但是大致布局是相似的，详情看一下图片，主要分为栏目区，搜索区，指引区和主要视频区。大家可以直接翻阅主页视频来看，也可以通过后面的目录寻找自己想看的。</p><p>点进视频页面我们可以看到主页也有很多视频，可以直接进行浏览也可以点进目录去筛选，这里有目录的所有翻译分类，大家可以参考下（个人觉得不太准）</p><p>然后选择好自己想看的视频就可以点进去了，进去之后除了有常规的视频，搜索栏，引导栏，还有作者的介绍，你可以去看他的主页，然后还有一些系统推荐的相似视频，大多是同一个标签、作者或者风格，我一般看完都是从那里面挖掘下一个，然后还可以看评论。</p><p>大概的话使用就是这些，大家也不需要注册，也可以通过视频下面的星星数量判断视频质量。</p><p>之后就是vpn趴啦，我建议在电脑上或者手机上下载，ipad不太好弄。<br/>
这里推荐大家一个公众号（ios选手）叫大灰hurbai<br/>
里面有各国app store账号汇总，选一个香港美国等地区的账号登录到自己的app store里（app store不是iCloud！）然后搜索vpn下载一个就好（手机我用的是快猫vpn，电脑是 star vpn，个人感觉star vpn更好用，而且都是免费哦）</p><p>然后这里给大家几个可用账号登录：<br/>
美国：<br/>
id_us01@my.com<br/>
47Gongzhonghao:ihurbai<br/>
韩国：<br/>
id_kr01@outlook.com<br/>
16Gongzhonghao:ihurbai</p><p>切记不要登陆iCloud！要不然手机会报废！！！</p><p>如果手机登录的话，右上角有一个三个横杠的标志 点进去就能找到目录（catalog）等栏目了。<br/>
——————————————————————<br/>
这里是登陆app store账号教程：<br/>
首先进入app store首页点自己的头像（我的是英文版）</p><p>然后划到最下面点退出（sigh out） 之后再重新登录国外账号就可以。一般登陆完账号之后会有一个窗口跳出来说你在的app store不适应所在地区，要指引你去其他国家的app store，你点确定跳转就可以啦。同时可能会发现自己的桌面里出现了一些你没下载的软件 没有关系不要管 切换回来软件就没啦。</p><p>如果是安卓的话可以直接网上搜索vpn安装包进行下载，电脑上一个道理哦～</p><p>分享“VPN神器”- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.findtheway</p><p>https://apps.apple.com/cn/app/private-browser-with-adblock/id1322366209?from=groupmessage&amp;isappinstalled=0</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>